Brenda (Maze Runner)
Brenda is a character first introduced in The Scorch Trials. Eventually, it is discovered that she is part of the group of Immunes. She becomes close to Thomas during The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure. Film In Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, the Gladers take refuge in a warehouse outside the city during the storm in the Scorch. After they revive Minho from the lightning strike, they discover that they're trapped in the front room with chained Cranks lunging at them. While the group panics and huddles closer, Brenda appears from a room off to the side, chuckling that the group alerted their presence, thanks to their "watch dogs". She takes them to meet Jorge, who is curious about the group and their sudden appearance. As Jorge tries to pry information from them, she sits back on a couch and watches. When Minho and Thomas try to fight Jorge's crew, she grabs a scanning device from the table and tells Thomas to shut up before scanning the back of his neck. The scanner reads that he was tagged by WCKD and that he is to be killed by Group B. Shocked, she hands the scanner to Jorge, saying that he was right. Once the Gladers are tied up and left to dangle over an open area, Brenda talks to Jorge about the Gladers. He is giddy, stating that these kids are their ticket to the Safe Haven promised by The Right Arm. Brenda expresses doubt about finding them, stating that he'd be giving up his secure position as the leader of the refugees in the warehouse just to chase after a theory. When WCKD shows up, looking for the Gladers, Jorge instructs her to free the Gladers and get them out of here while he rigs an intricate bomb that will detonate after a song played on a record ends. Brenda finds one of the refugees trying to smuggle the Gladers out at gun point, hoping to turn them into WCKD for a reward. As he tries to shoot at Thomas for attacking him, Brenda shoots the refugee, killing him. She takes the Gladers to a zipline and yells at them to get out now, as they have little time. She lingers behind to dig around for a trinket in Jorge's desk drawers and tries to make it back to the zipline with Thomas, only to find multiple WCKD armed soldiers closing in. She leads Thomas across support beams in the warehouse to escape, sliding down poles leading to a sub-basement area as Jorge's bomb detonates. She locates a grate leading to the underground tunnels and leads Thomas to find an exit. As they walk through the area, she points out a strange webbed vine pattern on the walls. Both get jumpy at the sound of something coming towards them, only to discover it is a rat coming out of the pipe near them. She kicks the rat, which lands near one of the Gone Cranks, coming to life and grabbing the rat. Once it realizes that it has company, it moves towards the pair, prompting other Gone Cranks to chase after them. Both find their way out of the tunnels and begin to climb up into a collapsed building. Due to the angle of the building, Brenda loses her balance near the top and slides into an abandoned room, landing on the glass with a thud. Thomas rushes to help as the glass begins to crack and break away. Meanwhile, a Gone Crank finds them, sliding into the room and trying to rip at Brenda's face and body. She manages to dodge the assault until Thomas finds a wire and offers it to Brenda for support as the glass finally breaks and sends the Crank down several stories. After they escape the building, Brenda stops by a trash dumpster, tearing off a strip of cloth when she discovers that the Gone Crank scratched her while falling out of the building. She dismisses that she's okay for now and tells Thomas that they need to blend in and find Marcus, Jorge's contact who knows about The Right Arm. They pass a building where a loud party is taking place and a blonde woman asks if they're here for the party. Brenda addresses a blonde man in a suit, asking for Marcus. The man lies, telling her that Marcus used to be in this building but is no longer alive. Thomas asks if the man has seen a group of teens and an older man, prompting the man to hand over a bottle of liquor. The man tells them that in order to enter the tent to look for their friends, they need to take a sip each. Brenda drinks first and Thomas is forced to down a long sip by the blonde woman. The pair split up to look for their friends and meet back up on the dance floor. Brenda, in a daze, states that she can't find them and resists Thomas's idea to look elsewhere, saying that its too late and maybe they just need to let go and accept their fate. Brenda kisses Thomas and for a brief moment, he hallucinates that he just kissed Teresa. He moves away from her, saying that he can't do this because she isn't her, before blacking out. As Thomas comes to, he discovers Brenda sitting and watching as Jorge beats up the man in the suit, who is revealed to be Marcus. Brenda watches and listens as Marcus confesses that he's switched sides and works for WCKD, hosting the party to get them a little drunk so they're passed out when WCKD comes to collect them. Eventually, Jorge manages to get Marcus to confess where he last heard of The Right Arm's location and movement and he takes Marcus's car, Bertha, to get to the mountain area where The Right Arm is operating. Brenda starts moving slower, due to her injury from the Gone Crank. Eventually she collapses in front of Vince when Harriet and Sonya take the group to the base. Vince threatens to shoot her until Mary Cooper intervenes, instructing Thomas to help carry her to the medical tent. Mary administers a temporary fix to help Brenda's injuries but warns Thomas and Jorge that its merely a patch that will slow the progression, not fully cure it. As she lies on a cot, Thomas discovers the trinket box she went back for and she explains that the boy in the picture was her brother George. She recalls that WCKD picked them up when they were younger, running multiple tests on them. WCKD determined that George was fit to stay as they researched the cure but Brenda was dismissed. Thomas leaves her to rest in the tent as he regroups with the Gladers. Later, The Right Arm base is ambushed by WCKD, thanks to a tip from Teresa who is convinced that they shouldn't have left the facility due to the bad state of world thanks to The Flare. Brenda fights alongside the Right Arm volunteers until Jorge deems the situation bleak. Both pull Thomas aside, trying to persuade him to leave with them so they can get to safety. Thomas refuses and sends both of them away, saying that he won't leave the Gladers behind. As volunteers and escaped Gladers and Icers are rounded up, Thomas reveals that he has Jorge's handheld grenade and threatens Ava Paige and WCKD with it, stating that he will detonate it if WCKD proceeds to take the Immunes. In the midst of the standoff, Jorge and Brenda commandeer a Right Arm vehicle, crashing it into the soldiers, which buys some time for the volunteers and Gladers. Both fight alongside Vince to ward off WCKD as they take whomever they can get onto their Berg for the tests. The next morning, Vince concludes that it would be best to send Harriet, Thomas, Newt, and the remaining kids to the Safe Haven before WCKD tries to get them too. Thomas resists, stating that he needs to go after Minho and won't hesitate to do it alone. Newt agrees to help and Brenda chimes in, with Jorge also in agreement. Eventually, Harriet and Vince conclude that they would like to exact revenge on WCKD for their losses and ask Thomas for the plan. Physical Appearance and Personality Thomas described her as "a pretty, older teenager" with long brown hair and dark eyes that "made the whites seem to glow brightly". She has a slightly scratchy, almost husky voice. It is suggested that she was shorter than Thomas, as he thought that she had to be standing on the tips of her toes to put her head on his shoulder. In the film adaptation, Brenda has short dark hair cut close to her head. She is, by a few inches, slightly shorter than Thomas. Powers & Skills * Expert Firearms: '''Brenda is shown to be able to handle short range weaponry when Barkley attempted to kills the Gladers she shoots directly behind his back and when the incoming WCKD infiltrates the warehouse she fires her last rounds with perfect aiming. * '''Expert Marksmanship: She seemed to know her way great of using projectile weaponry in combat battlefield she shot an opponent in the head and other vulnerable body parts that leaves them wounded. Equipment * 'Back Pack: '''Brenda carries her supplies in a bag for survival skills and medical support. *'Trinket Box:'''She stored a picture of her brother inside a as it is one of the last remains she has of him. * '''Firearm: '''She briefly uses a pistol for defense against guards of WICKED showing in her warehous and is seen in the Death Cure to carry it once again. * '''Hunting Rifle: '''When WCKD hits the Right Arm base she temporality used this to provide cover fire for Thomas to escape. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Warrior Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Victims Category:Damsel in distress Category:In Love